The objectives of this study are to investigate the effects of a tricyclic antidepressant, amitriptyline, alone and in combination with a particular type of psychotherapy (marital therapy) in a twelve week course of outpatient treatment of depressed patients in the acute phase. The investigators planned (1) a comparison of the effects of the active drug with those of placebo when the type and amount of psychotherapy and doctor-patient contact is specified, controlled, and held constant; (2) a comparison of the effects of a combination of active drug and 12 one-hour weekly sessions of marital and family-oriented psychotherapy with the effects of combining placebo with the same type and amount of psychotherapy; (3) a comparison of the effects of a combination of the active drug and briefer and less frequent "individual" doctor-patient contacts auxiliary to the drug treatment (7 half-hour sessions over a 12-week course) with the effects of combining placebo with the less frequent doctor-patient contact; and (4) a comparison of the effects of marital therapy with the effects of the brief, "individual" doctor-patient contacts when the type and dosage of active drug (amitriptyline) or placebo are held constant.